


Puppy Love

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Series: Hearts on the Line [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Dogs, Drunk Phone Call, F/M, Pining, Subtle flirting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visiting Matt's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: Robin and Matt visit the Cunliffes, when Robin receives a call from Strike, shares a sweet moment with a giant dog, and begins to wonder about her feelings for Strike.
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Hearts on the Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratticat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/gifts).



> An absolutely self-indulgent, tooth-rotting fluff fic featuring Rosie the Rottie! Thanks @ratticat for having such an adorable pupper ❤️

For years, Robin had tried and failed to win the approval of Matthew’s mother and father. Where his father was a little more accepting and always politely kind to Robin, his mother was usually icy and cool. Therefore, it was not surprising that Mrs. Cunliffe had sniveled at her new job when she returned to Yorkshire with Matthew for a weekend with their families. 

"I’ve seen that detective of yours, Cameron, in the papers,” she’d said. 

Robin had started to correct her, but Matthew reached for her hand under the table and shook his head slightly, indicating that it would be best for her to remain silent. Best for who, though? She yanked her hand away from him and mentally issued him a “Shove it!” before interrupting her future mother-in-law.

“Actually, he’s not _my detective_ , he’s my employer, and his name is CORmoran, not Cameron. We get on well. It’s a good fit. He’s kind and fair. Got a keen mind, too. His dad’s Jonny Rokeby, y’know?” she warbled, trying to paint her new boss in the best possible light.

At that moment, Mr. Cunliffe interrupted and addressed his son. “So he’s nice, smart, and famous? Sounds like you might have some competition, eh, son?”

Robin rolled her eyes at the implication and Mathew’s eyes darkened. He’d been annoyed with Strike since day one and made sure that Robin knew it. Robin thought it an incredibly stupid thing to say and refused to look at Matthew’s father for the rest of the evening. 

That evening, when they settled into bed, Robin could still feel the anger radiating off of Matthew in waves. After changing into pajamas, she laid in the bed and turned to face him. 

“It’s not true, y’know,” she said to him, in an effort to help him calm down. 

“I know it’s not bloody true,” he bit back.

“So you know exactly what I’m talking about then?” 

“Of course I do. Him bein’ smart and famous and all that.”

“Well, he _is_ smart and he is famous,” - Matthew’s eyes twitched a bit - “though he doesn’t want to be, no, I meant the competition bit? You know it doesn’t exist, right? There is no competition, whatever your dad might say. I have your ring on my finger, your love in my heart, and soon enough, your last name. I love you.”

She saw him relax a bit and a slow, warm smile spread across his face. “Just how much do you love me?” he husked, attempting to seduce her with what Robin had termed his ‘bedroom face.’ 

Robin wasn’t having it tonight. She pressed her palms against his chest and gently pushed him away. “Not that much!” she laughed, “Not with your parents downstairs.” 

“Please, you think they don’t know that we have sex?”

“No, I’m sure they do know, but I’m not going to confirm that for them. You’re not quiet Matt, and for the record, neither am I.” 

“Fine, but you owe me one,” he laughed, kissing her square on the lips. “Love you, Robs,” he said before turning over and drifting off to sleep. 

Robin reached over to turn off the light on her side of the bed, but sleep wouldn’t come. She thought about all the times she’d had sex with Matthew since her attack. It had taken her nearly two years following her attack at uni to be able to have sex with him again, and even when it happened, it was never the same. The pleasure of the act never returned. She was happy, sometimes, to make Matt feel good, but sex for her was nothing more than a nightmare, a return to the night she’d nearly lost her life. A night she’d never forget. 

Sex was like currency for Matthew. He was always owed, but never paid up. He had always been competitive and one to keep score, so Robin was always in debt, it seemed. She lost track of how many times she’d faked her way through the act, putting on an Oscar-worthy performance. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten off without a vibrator. 

After a few moments, Robin heard Matthew’s heavy snoring beside her. She rolled over gently to confirm that Matthew was, in fact, asleep, and gently rolled back and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet contacted the hardwood floor and a shiver ran through her. She grabbed her phone and headed to the cozy office on the first floor of the Cunliffe’s house. It had a fireplace and a comfortable couch where Robin preferred to sleep when she was here. She welcomed the peace and quiet as she sank into the large cushions and pulled a duvet all the way up to her nose. 

To occupy herself before sleep came knocking, she checked her work emails, finding one from Cormoran regarding their most recent case. She tapped out a quick reply and sent it off. She placed her phone on the charger and settled against the pillow and closed her eyes. Not a moment later, she felt a vibration and saw her phone light up. Cormoran’s name flashed across the screen. 

Thinking that he might be in trouble, she answered it in a hurry, answering in a harsh whisper. “Is everything alright?”

“‘S fine,” she heard the velvet timbre of his (albeit very drunk) voice murmur into the phone. 

_Fuck._

“Cormoran, it’s late. Are you drunk?”

“Just got back from surveillance and saw your email. Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

“Good.”

“Okay.”

“You uh...having a nice time?” he asked, awkwardly. 

“Not particularly.” 

“Oh...sorry…”

_God _this conversation was going nowhere.__

____

At that moment, the Cunliffe’s Rottweiler, Rosie, nudged the door open with her nose and jumped onto the couch with Robin, practically knocking the wind out of her. Robin’s phone dropped to the floor and she let out a grunt, chiding the excited pup. 

____

“Robin?” she heard Strike’s voice as she attempted to push Rosie back to the floor. Swiping it off the carpet, she breathed heavily. “Sorry...dog...huge dog.”

____

“You alright?”

____

“Think so…she decided to use me...as a trampoline...” she rasped, while attempting to slow her breathing. “Anyway…” she trailed off.

____

She could hear him chuckle into the phone, muffled thought it was. 

____

“Cormoran Strike, are you laughing at me?” she asked cheekily. 

____

“No, no, not at all,” he lied. “Okay, maybe a little. Just thinking about you getting squashed by a giant dog.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

____

“Oh, that does it for you, eh? Me being killed by Rosie because she sat on me?”

____

“Maybe,” he teased back. “Send me a picture.”

____

Robin was taken aback. “What?”

____

“Send me a picture so I know she hasn’t squashed you.”

____

“Of me?” 

____

“No, of both of you,” he told her.

____

“You’re serious?”

____

“I am.”

____

“Oh God, hold on.” Robin knelt down beside Rosie and snapped a photo. Just as she did, the dog leaned forward to lick Robin’s face, to which she responded by laughing and pulling away from the pup. Robin didn’t even look at the picture, but hit ‘send’ anyway.

____

“Incoming,” Robin warned. “Fair warning, I like like sh-”

____

“No,” he cut her off. “It’s good. Now it’s your contact photo.”

____

“Oh, Cormoran. Why?”

____

“Because I like it, that’s why.” 

____

Her voice grew serious for a moment. “What are we even doing?” 

____

“We’re being friendly. That’s what friends do, right? They call and check on each other.”

____

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

____

“Good night, Ellacott.”

____

“Good night, Cormoran,” she whispered.

____

Robin hung up the phone and threw her head back against the pillow, allowing her body to sink further into the soft couch. Rosie nudged Robin’s hand with her nose and pushed against it, so that it went on top of her head. Robin ruffled the dog’s ears and murmured “Good girl…” as she thought of Cormoran’s true motives for calling. 

____

Did he miss her as much as she’d missed him? Even though it was only for a weekend? Her heart ached for him. Longed for him when he wasn’t there. She wanted nothing more than to be protected and nurtured by him. She wanted to be taken care of in a way that Matthew hadn’t.

____

She felt so many things with Cormoran that she hadn’t felt with Matthew since before her attack, when she’d been a flighty teenager who accepted the “love” of the first boy who paid her any attention. A boy who was now a man that paid her little attention. 

____

Matthew’s first love was himself. Cormoran’s first love was his work, which, undeniably, had become Robin’s first love. It was because of him that she’d gotten to where she was in the agency. That’s certainly not to say that she hadn’t gotten there on her own merit, but the fact that Cormoran took her on, completely untrained, and taught her all she knew, well, that was important too.

____

Robin placed her phone on the charger and turned to face the wall. She heard Rosie settle on the floor beside the couch and let out a satisfied sigh. Robin too readjusted her head against the pillow and sighed. As she drifted off to sleep, it wasn’t images of her and Matthew that came to mind, but images of her and Cormoran, solving cases together, building up the business together, and starting a life. Together.

____


End file.
